


#21 - Solace

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [21]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: solace, Bennie.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: solace, Bennie. No beta.

"Love you, Bagel Boy," said the voice in the receiver, and then Janet was gone, flying back to Mumbai.

Damn, he'd miss her. How the hell he was going to kill time now? Benny had girlie magazines, porn videos, but fuck, he wasn't that desperate yet. Maybe he could grab Dutch and Revy, even Rock, and go down to the bar.

Nah. He wasn't ready for all that noise either.

Finally, he sat down at his newest PC, toggled the power on, listened to it come to life. "Just you and me, buddy," he muttered, and typed in his password.


End file.
